A WHITE NIGHT IN STORYBROOKE (WITH YOU)
by MaggieCSer
Summary: Emma and Killian s first christmas together. After SEASON 4 PART -


**A white Night in Storybroke (In love) **

**A/N: a **little thing that came to my head, i wanted it to be kinda realistic, i hope i made it. MERRY CHRISTMAS, CSers!

* * *

"Hey! Are you coming tomorrow, right?"

"Hi, mate. I come to Granny´s everyday, why are you asking?"

"You dont know what day tomorrow is?"- Henry laughed

"Wednesday, Am i wrong?"- Killian said, confused expression on his face

"Christmas eve!"- Henry exclaimed

"What? You are so old that you were born before Santas Claus even existed?"- Emma teased him

"Oi! you really do know how to make a man´s esteem go down, Swan"- He pretended to be hurt –"You should have more tact especially after you got for fiancé a flying monkey"- he smirked and Emma rolled her eyes, keeping a smile on her face

"Oh so one sentence and the dashing pirate´s ego comes down?"- she mocked and laughed, shaking her head and looking down, unable to keep her eyes on his. When she finally looked up, she smiled wide when she found him staring at her with a stupid grin on his face.

"What?"- she angled her head, questioning

"Did you finally admited that Im a dashing pirate there, Love?" – He keep his gaze on hers and she had to looked down because of the feel of burning, not sure if it was all because she was blushing a little or desire started running south.

"You really need me to say it?"- She flirted, making Henry groaned.

"Do i have to see this?"- he said rolling his eyes – "Its christmas, you are coming, right?- asked Killian again

"Oh, that"- He finally got it –" Not sure if your mother or grandparents would like to, I mean, its supossed to be a family thing"- He looked around, trying to keep it light

"Im not asking you, pirate. You have to come" – Emma told him, tugging his jacket playfully. And they both smiled, so did Henry.

"If the lady insists"- He smiled – " so i need to bring something?"-

"Yeah, you need to bring me a present!"- Henry said, excited

"No, you dont- Henry!"- Emma looked at her son

"What? Its not like i dont know Santa doesnt exist mom, Im not 10 anymore!"- He protested

"You dont need to bring anything, you presence is enough "- Emma looked at Killian

"Yeah, we will wait for you here " – Henry told him happily, later excused himself and left

"Im here everyday anyway"- Killian said between his teeth, only to himself and then looked at Emma and smiled.- "Do i need to pick you up, Love?"

"No, we will meet here at 7. You better bring your ass here in time"- She commanded

"I always knew you had a thing for my ass"- He teased

"Idiot" – she rolled her eyes and he laughed, oh god she loved making him laugh

"I gotta go now, sheriff"

"Yes, leave before my father kills you"- he nodded with a smile but before he moved to leave he stole a kiss from her lips, taking her by surprise but she instantely got lost on it . She smiled wide, feel blushing once again. Damn him, he kept making her blush and grin like an idiot!-

"Pirate"- He said over his shoulder without looking back, but he didnt need to , she knew she wasnt not the only one with a stupid grin on face and heart beating fast.

-...-...-...-...

* * *

She was getting ready on her parents house, damn she really needed her own place. Its been weeks since the SQ and Gold were gone, she REALLY wanted to have some private talking with her pirate. She couldnt help to feel nervous, she wasnt much of a christmas person, she never was ... and this, felt special in so many ways. She spent one christmas with Henry in NYC, just the 2 of them but after the second movie, Henry was already asleep and she found herself feeling weird, like something was missing, like aching for a family (silly her to think that adding Walsh to make them 3, would make that feeling go away but it never did, thats why she doubted on marrying him. He couldnt never fill the hole of her missing, once found, family and specially not Him, the man she felt for, even if she wasnt ready to admit it or act on it by then), the whole day was weird, she had all this memories of so many christmas with Henry and somehow she found herself unsure of how to prepare and make everything ready that night and at the end, she cried herself to sleep, not sure of what, why or who tears were rolling down for but now, its too clear. It made her smile and her heart full knowing that this would be her first real christmas night... Home, she finally found that she ached for, her whole life but it wasnt just the place or the nice people on it, it was her family, parents and son...and now even little brother! And him... stupid pirate, oh god ... "Have you ever been in love?" – "Maybe I was in love, once"- Why now it felt like she really never was (before)- He had such an effect on her...mind, body and heart... Dork pirate, ah She lo- she appreciated him so much. Tonight would be special and amazing, for him too, she would make sure of that.

-...-...-...-...-

"You looked beautiful, Swan. More than everyday"- He said, looking at her up and down . She was wearing long black skirt, blue bluze and hight boats, her hair with a little more curls than usually and some make up on her face. She blushed, damn! She couldnt help it.

"Knew jacket! Nice!"- she tugged at his new (leather) cloth.

"Well I though I should look good for this special night"-

"Hmmm I though you came to Grannys everyday anyway"- She said, teasing tone of her voice. He opened his mouth to say something but words didnt come out. "Im just joking!"- she said, laughing. She kissed him on the blushed cheek (he was adorable) and laced her arm with him –"Lets greet some people".

-...-...-...-...-

* * *

Emma and Killian joined people and share some nice chats, sometimes it was hard to keep the town´s villains out of topic.

Later Emma found herself talking with Aurora.

"I cant believe everything that has happened"

"Yeah, it is awesome to have a nice QUIET night over here"- Emma said

– "What?"- she asked Aurora when she looked at the savior with a telling grin on her face

"Its just i found so sweet the way you two look at each other"- Emma couldnt help but turned her head to where her pirate was talking with Philip, Leroy, Sean laughing... (Oh she really loved hearing and seeing him laugh) , the stupid grin back on her face and she realized Aurora´s eyes were still on her –"I havent seen alot of those"

"Well you were under a sleeping curse for 28 years"- Emma said, wow saying it still sounded so _bloody_ weird . Oh God, she was spending to much time with him (or thinking of him)

"Im still almost your age and it doesnt take to much to see that you two are in... you two L"- she stopped when she saw Emma uncomfortable, she wasnt ready to hear it or say it, not yet.- "Sorry, I, I was there when you met, remember"

"Yeah"- she said softly and looked at him again –"He has changed and come so far"- suddenly feeling emotional and proud.

"You both did-" – The chat was cut when the tone of the men´s chat was a little higher. And Emma went to see what was going on.

"Oh, wait. He needs his girlfriend to defend him" – Will said, making Killian angry

"Im the Bloody Captain Hook. I had enough of you, mate"-Killian felt himself losing his temper

"Hey, Whats going on?"- she said firmly without yelling –" Will you come with me, Captain , please"- She told him soflty, grabed his arm and they both walked away, outside of Grannys to their place and sat on the table

"Hey, what are was that about?"- She asked him, concerned and stroked his arm

"Im a bloody pirate, I dont need my girlfriend to... defend me"- He got caught on his own words – "Oh sorry, I"

"No, Its okay"- She grabbed his hand, making him smile a little

"Are you saying I can call you girlfriend now?"- he asked, finally anger leaving his body

"I guess..."- she said with a shy smile, blushing a little (again, dammit)- she got closer to peck his lips. –"But what was that really about?"- she asked him again when they pulled away

"I suposse some things will just never change... Its how it works"- he said sounding defeated and it broke Emma´s heart.

"The pirate thing or people seeing you as such?"- she asked, lacing their fingers together

"Both?"- he looked away

"First, you are bloody pirate and I do LIKE it"- she smiled and he looked at her again

"Hmm I found appealing you saying _bloody_, Swan"- he flirted and she smiled but kept it serious

"But overall, you are a good man, like Henry said you are one of us now, you are part of the team"

"Did Henry say that?"- as he couldnt believe it yet

"Everytime someone doubts you for a second, he is your fan number 2" – She smiled –"And the whole town, or most of them accept you. They trust you"- He gave her questioning look –"Will isnt the whole town, and come on, Scarlet of all people?!"- He laughed a little and she smiled , happy to see it was working. "I might be regretting not getting him into jail right now. But i wont just because my mom and Henry wont let me, because its christmas"

"Yeah, christmas. I havent had one in long time"- He said sad again.

"I know, I hope you can enjoy this one... with me"- she played with their joined hands and looked into his eyes, hoping he could read everything she couldnt say, just yet.

"He is my fan number 2?"- he grinned

"What?"- she asked confused but happy to see him feeling better

"You said Henry is my fan number 2... Who would Number 1 be?"

"It isnt obvious?"- She asked, firmly but he didnt say a thing, waiting for her to continue and she did – "My father! he has the biggest crush on you"- She laughed and he rolled his eyes.

"Im sure he wouldnt if he knew what i have in mind doing to his princess"- Suddenly the air changed, heat running throught all her body

"What is that?"- She asked, grr she shouldnt but she wanted to

"Something like this"- He moved closer and kissed her, softly turning into hard and passionated, his tongue slipping into her mouth , their mouths moving in sync devouring each other only pulling away when they needed air. "I was hoping someone else to be my number 1"- foreheads pressing together, still breathless

"yeah? like who?"- she played dumb

"Hmm I think you know her, you have no idea?"

"YOU have no idea?"- she asked, smiling...oh hell, she couldnt stop- "Oh wait here, I´ll be back"- she moved away and went inside of the diner again.

She came back seconds later, with a little present on her hand and sat and hand it to him.

"Swan, what is this? I, I didnt get you anything"- He said, feeling awkward and guilty

"Its Okay, I just walked over the store and saw this and i thought you might like it- Opened it"- She was excited, she wasnt much of a giving presents person either, everything was so knew. She got something for Henry and her baby bother, buying toys for kids or games for boys was easy but she wanted to find something for him too, to make him feel home... damnit she would make him feel home, like he did her...and a little present is nothing compare with giving up his ship to save her and he saved her in so many ways, he would never realize. When she saw IT, she just had to get it.

"What is this ?"- He asked her once he saw "Peter Pan" as the little of the present, she laughed

"Well ...you kept asking me to let you see the cartoon version of the fearsome Captain Hook and well, there it is"- She smiled, lookind down a the dvd on his hand, he had an unsure expresion on his face, damn she want to kiss it out – "I though we could... watch it together. Tomorrow in our third date" – He smiled in that instant.

"Will i like this present, Swan?"- he raised his eyebrow

"Hmmm, maybe if you dont... I will have to give you a much better one"- she said in a seductive tone, getting closer until her lips were on his again, he left the gift on the table and pulled her closer so she was sitting on his lap, head angling so they could deepen the kiss... Once they broke apart she whispered against his mouth

"Im sure we will _both_ enjoy it"- and She kissed him again making him moan on her mouth . This would defenitely be the BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!

"Merry Christmas, Killian"

"Merry Christmas to you, my Swan"


End file.
